Finally
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Loki dies. His daughter, Hel, comes to collect his soul. Thor has strong objections to that. WARNINGS for Character Death, and Hel being BAMF


**Finally**

They finally did it. They finally defeated their greatest foe.

Loki was finally dead.

Thor stared down at him brother's lax face, cradling his broken body to his chest. It was for the best, he knew. His little brother was too insane, too corrupted by dark magic and evil to be allowed to live. It would only bring more destruction unto the Nine Realms. It was best that Loki lived no more. But this was his darling little brother, and Thor loved him so still. He would find a way to return Loki, the true Loki, not the madman Earth knew, back to them.

His fellow Avengers were gathered around the lifeless body. In their own small ways, Thor knew, they were showing their respect to the dead. They revealed their faces and stared upon their fallen foe solemnly.

"We actually did it?" Man of Iron asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I mean, really actually? He won't just come back next week again, right?"

"Nay, Friend Stark." Thor shook his head and placed a kiss on Loki's forehead. "My brother is no more."

The Son of Hawk suddenly rubbed his bare arms. "Did he leave a surprise behind, because it wasn't this cold a moment ago."

Thor looked up and immediately spotted the portal opening near them.

"Oh great, now what?" Man of Iron asked in an exasperated tone, flipping his helm cover back down.

The portal widened and out came a woman dressed in flowing robes of the deepest green. She moved with the grace of wind, whispers of the dead sounding with her each step. She blinked at them, and the Void reflected in her bottomless eyes. She stopped in front of Thor, her body radiating the agony of losing one's life, and she smiled.

"Finally, Loki Silvertongue is no more. I come to claim his soul, as is my right." She leaned down and reached into Loki's chest. A moment later, she took her hand back, a smoky ball of green glowing in her grasp.

She took a step back, and cradled it against her chest, petting the quivering light gently. "Your Agonies are no more. It is time for you to rest."

"Who the Hell is this?"

"You are correct, Friend Stark." Thor placed Loki's body down on the ground and stood. "That is Hel Lokidottir, Queen of the Dead and Ruler of Nifleheim."

"So that glowy thing is Loki's soul? How is this real?"

She blinked serenely at them, still petting the little ball. "If none has claim on this soul, I shall take him to my Halls for the rest of eternity." She turned around and started walking to the portal.

"I have claim." Thor immediately said, taking a step forward. "He is my beloved brother and I refuse your right to take him."

She stopped. "Beloved brother, you say?" Uttered slowly, dangerously.

"Yes. He and I have always been a pair, even as Hero and Villain. It pained me greatly to see him suffer and it pains me even more to see him dead. I claim his soul and I hereby swear I shall not rest until my brother is alive once again."

"Thor, are you insane?" the Avengers demanded of him in angry hisses, but the thunderer ignored them.

Hel turned around and lifted a speculative eyebrow, the little green soul wiggling against her chest. "You claim he is your beloved brother. Would you shield him from cruelty? Would you protect him from those seeking him harm? Would you do anything and everything in your might to show him you love and care for him?"

"I have and I will."

She grinned, revealing razor-sharp teeth. "How you lie to yourself, Thor Odinson."

The thunderer blinked. "I speak no lies, Lady Hel."

"You claim he is your beloved brother, and you have tried to shield him from harm. Where were you then when my siblings and I were ripped from his embrace and banished for nothing more than being his children? Where were you when they held my father down and sew his lips shut for daring to keep his life? Where were you when my father was belittled and mocked for being one of the best sorcerers in the Universe? Where were you when my father wept helpless tears at his own solitude? Where were you when Odin created more and more elaborate tortures to punish slights that weren't even true? Where were you when my father begged you for a scrap of help, for a sliver of affection? Where were you when the madness grew through the centuries inside my father? Where were you when it finally broke free and my father was lost to madness?"

The muscles around Thor's eyes tightened. "I know not what you speak of. I know only that he is my brother and that I love him."

"I know all there is about those who died, as is my due." She continued, expression no less dangerous. "I see my father's life as if it was my own. I see where you were as my father slowly broke. You were right there, standing in front of him and helping the cracks grow." She lifted the little glowing ball and pressed it gently to her cheek. "Your claim on this soul is as false as your love is. I refuse you and take this soul with me."

"You can't-"

"As is _my right_ as Queen of the Dead." She leveled eyes cold and black as Death at him. "One more thing, _dear_ Uncle. Try for Valhalla with all your might. Beg and pray and fight for it. Because if you or anyone else who dared cause my father true harm do not get accepted into that Joyous Place, I will refuse them entry into my Halls. As it is also my right."

She turned around on her heel and left through the portal, the little green soul still cradled against her chest in a gentle embrace.

.

.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme Fill:**

Someone manages to kill Loki, perhaps it's in battle with the Avengers, or Doom or Amora or his treacherous comrade of the week decides they've had enough and backstabs him.  
However it happens Loki dies and Hela has a legitimate reason to come to Midgard and finally claim her fathers soul for safekeeping. Of course Thor goes into a woe-is-me, full on wibbling woobie-fest and begs Hela to release his brother and let him come back.  
Which is when Hela gets that narrow eyed malevolent look she inherited from her father and bitches Thor out for a thousand years of neglect, of belittling her father, of letting his friends mock and taunt Loki day in and day out. Of never taking his side, and automatically thinking the worst of him, "Do you know how many times my father was punished for something he didn't even do, all because everyone, even you, his loving brother, assumed he was lying."  
I want her to go into detail about her brothers and her being cast out from Asgard, because they were "too monstrous", all the times Loki's advice was ignored and then he was threatened into fixing up the Aesir's screw ups, like the time with the builder, or when Mjolnir was stolen.  
And in the background the Avengers are blanching as they realise that Loki wasn't born evil, that he was twisted into what he was by a millennium of neglect and ill usage and their golden "Hero" Thor was one of the worst offenders. If you want to include Loki's soul wrapped up inside Hela's arms as she tears into Thor that'd be great.  
I want Thor broken and grieving. Hela so pissed that the ground's quaking beneath her feet and the Avengers slightly wary and distrustful, because Thor made Loki into what he is. I will weep with joy if Hela's parting words are a vow that Thor will never see Loki again, not even if Odin himself prostrated himself on bended knee and grovelled.


End file.
